Smoking devices, such as cigarette holders and pipes, are well known in the art for providing flavored vapor from a smokable substance to a user for therapeutic or smoking pleasure. However, such devices provide no means of controlling the heating and combustion of tobacco and other products. As a result, the devices tend to produce by-products which may impart a bitter and/or burnt taste to the mouth of a user.
In an effort to overcome these issues, there have been numerous attempts to provide a device for delivering an active ingredient to a consumer through vaporization rather than combustion. For instance, many of the personal electronic vaporizers that are currently on the market heat a substance without burning it in order to release a vapor that contains the active ingredient(s) to be delivered to the user. In some instances, the vapor is created by placing the substance in contact with a metallic heating coil inside of a chamber, which may also be made of metal. Airflow is directed past the heated substance and exposed coil, often through pathways constructed of metal, resulting in the desired delivery of the vapor to the user. However, contact with metal may impart the vapor with undesirable flavor.
In addition to eliminating issues with the taste of vapor, most personal electronic vaporizers do not provide means for customizing the vaping experience. For example, many personal electronic vaporizers utilize the same heating profiles regardless of type of substance to be vaporized, e.g. a solid, liquid or wax. As a result, the user may not have the option to heat the substance to an ideal temperature that will maximize vapor generation without combusting the substance. Moreover, many personal electronic vaporizers fail to provide the user with an integrated means of filtering the vapor, and/or adjusting the flow of vapor to the user in a desired amount. For these and other reasons, there remains a need for a personal electronic vaporizer that allows for the delivery of a good tasting vapor to a user, while providing the user with a customizable vaping experience. While a variety of personal electronic vaporizers have been made and used, it is believed that no one prior to the inventors has made or used an invention as described herein.